


Blurred lines

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF
Genre: California, M/M, Ocean Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Kąpiel w świetle księżyca? Zalatuje kiczem, wiesz?<br/>- Zamknij się i chodź tu do mnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred lines

Wbiegli do nagrzanej słońcem wody trzymając się za ręce. Księżyc był dziś w nowiu, jednak spacerowali tu już na tyle długo, że ich oczy zdążyły przyzwyczaić się do ogarniającej ich ciemności.

Ściągnięte w pośpiechu ubrania leżały rozrzucone na miękkim, białym piasku. Nie przejmowali się ich losem. Wokół rozbrzmiewała cisza, przerywana jedynie ich radosnym śmiechem i odgłosami wody uderzającej z głośnym chlupotem o nagie ciała. Plaża była pusta, więc nikomu nie przeszkadzali. 

\- Kąpiel w świetle księżyca? Zalatuje kiczem, wiesz?  
\- Zamknij się i chodź tu do mnie. 

Subtelny wiatr przynoszący im zapach gorącego, kalifornijskiego lata był nawet cieplejszy od nagrzanego po upalnym dniu oceanu. Otulał ich zroszone kroplami wody ciała niczym najdelikatniejszy materiał.

Przy tym kawałku plaży dno oceanu było tak płytkie, że stojąc prawie dziesięć metrów od brzegu, byli zanurzeni jedynie do wysokości talii. Woda spływała im z włosów na opalone policzki, kiedy stali naprzeciw siebie, wpatrzeni w swoje oczy. Nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku.

Podeszli do siebie, brnąc przez falującą wodę, uśmiechając się szeroko. Adam żałował, że jest tak ciemno, bo w przeciwnym razie załamane przez wodę, niewyraźne linie idealnego ciała jego ukochanego byłyby doskonale widoczne.

Adam położył dłonie na dole pleców Brada i przysunął go bliżej siebie. Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy rozpalona skóra dotknęła jego ciała. Przesunął dłonią po jego przedramieniu, czując pojawiającą się w odpowiedzi na dotyk delikatną gęsią skórkę. 

Splótł ich palce ze sobą i podniósł ręce do góry, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej Brada, który podniósł się lekko na palcach, aby dosięgnąć jego warg. Adam pozwolił mu zdominować głęboki, powolny pocałunek, samemu woląc delektować się smakiem jego miękkich ust i nieodłącznym aromatem jego ulubionej truskawkowej gumy do żucia.

Nie przerywając pocałunku ani na sekundę, poprowadził jego dłonie na swój kark, muskając aksamitną skórę ramion. Przesunął dłonie na dół pleców szatyna i podniósł go, a on oplótł nogami jego talię, przyciskając swoje drobne ciało jeszcze bliżej bruneta, ufnie się w niego wtulając.

Nagle ich usta były wszędzie, składając pocałunki na każdym fragmencie gorącej skóry. Złączyli się delikatnie, powoli, jakby to znów był ich pierwszy raz. Brad położył policzek na ramieniu Adama, przytulając się do niego, trzymając dłonie mocno na górze jego pleców. Przymknął oczy; długie rzęsy muskały opalone policzki, a zęby przygryzały zaróżowione usta. 

Jakby dostosowując się do powolnych ruchów ich ciał, leniwe fale co chwila opływały złączone w namiętnym uścisku ciała, rozpalając do granic ich zmysły, rozpryskując słoną, ciepłą wodę na ich plecy i torsy. Nie wiedzieli, czy słone krople spływające po ich ciałach to pot czy morska woda.

Otaczała ich niemal zupełna cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami sennych wodnych fal, rozbijających się o pobliskie opustoszałe molo. Pojedyncze westchnięcia rozbrzmiewały wokół nich jak mantra, nadająca ich ciałom niepowtarzalny, zmysłowy rytm. 

Ich ciała zadrżały z ekstazy, kiedy spełnienie nadeszło niemal równocześnie. Urywany oddech, ciche westchnięcia i zmysłowe mruczenie Brada zwieńczone głośnym jękiem rozkoszy i falą ciepła, rozlewającą się wewnątrz ich zawładniętych pasją ciał. 

Płonęli ogniem, którego nie umiała ugasić nawet otulająca ich nagie ciała morska woda, wibrująca nocnym powietrzem gorącej Kalifornii –niemal tak gorącym, jak uczucie, które rozpalało ich serca.


End file.
